The Fourth Avenue Cafe
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: SONGFIC KxBKurama e Botan marcaram um encontro. Enquanto um espera o outro, vão pensando em seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Tem um poquiiinho e humor... Não muito.


Oi! X3

Nha... Essa songfic só tem romance... Num sei se vai ser melosa XD Mas é alguma coisa... De qualquer modo, só espero que fique combinando com as cenas... E tipo, as inspirações das cenas foram mesmo tiradas da letra da música e do nome da mesma XD Será que vai dar certo?

------------

**Música:** The Fourth Avenue Café

**Banda:** L'Ark-En-Ciel (aqui num pega o 'tio' ¬¬)

--------------------

**_Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne  
Irodorareta kioku ni yosete  
Sayonara ai o kureta ano hito wa  
Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita_**

**_(A estação anunciou seu fim  
Sonhando com as lembranças coloridas  
Oh adeus! Àquele que trouxe o amor consigo_**

**_Aparecendo no canto do meu olho)_**

Outono... Era uma estação muito bonita. As folhas vermelhas e amareladas caindo, formando um tapete colorido nas ruas, o friozinho perfeito de fim de tarde, convidando á todos para assistirem um filme com a família, com amigos, ou com o ou a parceira ou parceiro. Outono e primavera são as estações preferidas dele. É como se as estações retratassem o ciclo da vida. Primeiro, vem o verão, trazendo a alegria, como se um filho tivesse nascido. Depois, vem o outono, trazendo uma paz deliciosa para todos. Depois, o inverno, e recomeçam as risadas das crianças na rua. Finalmente, vem a primavera. E ela só acaba quando chega o verão, e com a chegada do verão, muitas plantas morrem pos sua estação e tempo de vida já passou.

É mais ou menos assim.

Já chegou a metade do outono. Uma de suas estações estava quase no fim. Mas tudo bem. Teria que esperar mais um pouco e a primavera estaria aí. Tomou o resto de seu café e olhou para a janela da cafeteria onde estava. Haviam várias pessoas passando apressadas pra lá e pra cá. Era estranho ver esse movimento todo na cidade com esse frio de fim de tarde. Isso porque ainda eram férias – estavam no final das férias, mas mesmo assim, ainda são férias.** (1)**

Olhou para seu relógio que marcava 18h20min. E ela ainda não havia chegado. O que poderia ter acontecido?

**_Togirenai kimochi nante  
Hajime kara shinjitenakatta  
Utsuriyuku machinami ni torinokosareta mama_**

**_Yukikau ano hitobito ga ima wa_**

**_(Não acredito desde o começo  
Haverá um amor imutável  
Perdido na paisagem de uma rua que muda sempre_**

**_Transeuntes, agora têm uma sensação distante)  
_**

Pousou seu olhar em uma árvore que ficava quase em frente á direção de sua janela, no outro lado da rua. Suas folhas agora estavam bem amareladas e alaranjadas. Algumas crianças passaram por ela e pegaram algumas folhas que estavam no chão; suas folhas tinham forma de estrela. Um vento forte passou por lá fora, fazendo com que as folhas da árvore fossem arrancadas violentamente dos galhos e caíssem longe dali, sendo acompanhadas pelas folhas que já estavam no chão.

Pediu outra xícara de café e olhou para seu relógio. 18h26min. E onde será que ela estava?

Será que não devia ter marcado aquele encontro com ela tão de repente? Afinal, ele a convidou ontem á noite, antes de saírem da casa de Yusuke, após uma reunião com a turma. Ela apenas sorriu e respondeu um "sim" bem alegre, como sempre. Essa era uma das qualidades que ele mais gosta nela: sua alegria contagiante. Era lindo o jeito que ela ria, sorria e o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam quando ficava feliz. Todos adoravam quando ela sorria e conversava de um jeito animado que só ela tem. Os outros acabavam se sentindo mais confortáveis, mais soltos, mais alegres, incluindo ele.

Era até estranho o jeito que se sentia feliz ao lado dela; nunca fora de rir muito. Era do tipo calmo, simpático, frio, educado e, de um certo modo, alegre. Mas não ria muito e á toda hora. Apenas quando ela estava ao seu lado.

Olhou para seu relógio de novo. 18h30min. Meia hora de atraso. Será que alguma coisa aconteceu?

**_Tooku ni kanjirarete  
Zawamekisae usurete wa  
Tameiki ni kieteshimau_**

**_Kuuseki ni mitsumerareta_**

**_(Quando as pessoas barulhentas passam lentamente  
Desaparecem no som de um suspiro_**

**_Encarando a cadeira vazia  
Durante as férias entediantes)_**

Aquela espera já estava a matando. Kurama sempre fora muito pontual, mas estava meia hora atrasado... Sentia-se estranha por estar pensando nele. Mesmo que esta não seja a primeira vez que pensava nele de uma hora pra outra. Desde que o conheceu, sempre pensava nele. Nunca deixou de se preocupar com os outros também, mas com ele era diferente. Muitas vezes, quando chegava em casa, ficava pensando coisas bobas do tipo "será que ele está bem? Será que ele jantou bem? Como será que ele foi na semana das provas? Poxa, será que algum youkai o atacou? Eu deveria ligar pra ele e perguntar se está tudo bem?"

Era até meio vergonhoso pensar essas coisas... Mas não podia evitar. Tentava, tentava, e não conseguia. Mas agora ele a estava provocando pra ficar pensando idiotices como as que vivia pensando. Olhou para a porta da cafeteria quando ouviu o sino desta bater. Era apenas um outro cara...

-Droga... Por que você tá tão atrasado, Kurama? –Murmurou, tomando o resto do seu chá. Mal acabou de tomá-lo e já estava pedindo outro. O nervosismo estava lhe subindo á cabeça. Iria ficar esperando-o por mais uns cinco minutos e depois ligaria para o celular dele. A garçonete chegou com seu chá e ela agradeceu. Tomou um gole e suspirou. Olhou para a rua pela a janela. Haviam muitas pessoas áquela hora na rua. Mas nada de realmente interessantes acontecia. –_Que chatice..._ –Pensou, fixando seu olhar na árvore de folhas amarelas e laranjas em forma de estrela no fim da rua, do outro lado da mesma. Aquele tipo de folhas... Ela sempre achou que fosse bonitas.

Olhou novamente para o relógio da cafeteria: 18h35min.

-Depois eu vou ligar pra ele.

**_Taikutsu na kyuujitsu ni wa  
Owaru koto naku anata ga nagaretsuzuketeiru_**

**_Wakatteitemo kizukanai furishite  
Oboreteita yo itsudemo  
Dareka no koto omotteru  
Yokogao demo suteki dattakara_**

**_(Você fez aparições sem fim no oceano da mente_**

**_Ainda que o coração entenda fingindo não saber  
Na verdade estou afundando para sempre  
Afundando nos pensamentos de alguém  
Ainda que seja só um rosto com a mesma beleza)_**

Bufou e olhou novamente para seu relógio. 18h36min. E Botan ainda não havia chegado. Estava ficando profundamente irritado e ansioso.

-Porcaria... –Sussurrou e tomou mais um gole de seu café. Por que ela estava tão atrasada? Será que fez a coisa errada ao convidá-la pra sair? Sentia-se até constrangido por ter feito aquele pedido á ela. Mas por incrível que pareça, também se sentia feliz. E muito. Gostava de passar seu tempo junto com ela, mesmo que fossem apenas como amigos. _Amigos_... Essa palavra lhe machucava um pouco quando se dirigia á ele á Botan numa mesma frase... Mas tinha quase certeza de que ela o considerava um amigo e nada mais que isso. Ela agia normalmente como agia com os outros. Isso o machucava.

Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim... Já se apaixonara uma vez por uma garota chamada Maya, quando tinha quatorze anos. Naquela época, era perigoso se ela ficasse com ele, por isso apagou a memória e esse sentimento da mente dela. Foi difícil no começo. Mas agora, via que ele não estava _realmente_ apaixonado. O calor que ele sentia quando estava perto de Maya não se compara ao calor que sente quando está perto de Botan. E isso o preocupa...

Tinha um pouco de receio em pensar no que Koenma diria se descobrisse tudo. Não sabia se ele deixaria que o romance dos dois acontecesse ou se afastaria os dois com uma ordem seca.

Balançou levemente a cabeça. Não era bom pensar nessas coisas. Definitivamente, não era bom...

**_Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne  
Irodorareta kioku ni yosete  
Sayonara ai o kureta ano hito wa  
Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita_**

**_(A estação anunciou seu fim  
Sonhando com as lembranças coloridas  
Oh adeus! Àquele que trouxe o amor consigo  
Aparecendo no canto do meu olho)_**

Botan se levantou de seu lugar. Suspirou antes de andar até o telefone da cafeteria, que ficava no fim do corredor. Pegou um papel e um cartão telefônico. Tirou o telefone do ganho, olhou para o papel e discou. Esperou um pouco.

_-Alô?_

-Kurama? É a Botan. Cadê você! Já está mais de meia hora atrasado!

_-Eu digo o mesmo! Onde você está?_

-Na cafeteria onde tínhamos marcado ontem!

-_Eu também!_

Foi aí que a ficha caiu. Cada um entendeu um nome sobre a cafeteria. E começaram a rir.

-Ai caramba... Kurama, me encontra no parque principal, então.

-_Tá certo. Até depois._

-Tá.

Desligou e guardou seu cartão telefônico. Voltou á sua mesa, pegou sua bolsa, pagou a conta e saiu. Começou a correr, enquanto vestia sua blusa. Passou em frente á outra cafeteria, que ficava na esquina. Parou por um segundo e olhou para a árvore que observava agora á pouco. Continuou á andar, quando sentiu um braço lhe segurar. Soltou um gritinho e já preparava para dar um soco no sujeito. Virou-se rapidamente e parou o soco quando viu quem era.

-Quase. –Kurama sorriu, soltando a mão dela educadamente. –Por pouco não acerta. Tá assustada por quê?

-Por nada. –Cruzou os braços. –Ainda precisamos ir ao parque?

Ele apenas sorriu e começou a andar, puxando-a pelo braço.

-Melhor seria se você respondesse um sim!

-Assim não teria muita graça... –Ele riu um pouco. Não queria soltar a mão dela, inconscientemente, não queria. Sua pele era tão macia, tão quentinha... Sentia-se... Estranho... Por estar pensando nessas coisas... Chegaram no parque, e ele ainda segurava a mão dela. Ela não protestou; tinha que admitir que também estava gostando do contato dos dois.

Ele a levou para um dos bancos e ficaram de pé, olhando para o mesmo. Foi ela quem acordou primeiro.

-Kurama... –Chamou-o, envergonhada por ainda estarem de mãos dadas. Ele soltou a mão dela.

-Desculpe... –Ele se desculpou e se sentou no banco, tendo certeza de que seu rosto estava da cor de seu cabelo.

**_Ato... Dore kurai darou?  
Soba in itekureru no wa  
Sou... Omoinagara toki o kizandeita yo_**

**_(Na verdade... Ainda por quanto tempo?  
Indo e vindo… como as ondas  
Sim… nas horas de aspirações o tempo nunca pára)_**

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando para o nada. Estavam sentados um pouco afastados, mas estavam no mesmo banco. Ele pousou sua mão direita em cima da mãe esquerda dela, que olhou para ele, um pouco surpresa.

-Botan... Eu marquei esse "encontro" pra falar com você.

-Sobre o que? –Ele apertou um pouco a mão dela e se aproximou. –Hein?

-Botan, eu... Eu estou... Estou... Acho que estou... Acho que vou ficar meio ocupado, e não vou poder ir na próxima reunião. –Mentiu, chutando-se mentalmente por perder a coragem. Botan sorriu, sentindo-se triste por dentro. Quase se iluminou quando Kurama ficara nervoso, mas depois viu que não era nada: provavelmente só sua imaginação...

-É uma pena... Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você. Mas é só por isso mesmo?

-É... –Mentiu novamente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

-Quer dizer... Que eu fiquei esperando mais de meia hora na cafeteria errada por causa disso?

-Não! –A palavra fugiu.

-Então é por quê?

-É porque eu... –Travou. Suas mãos tremeram um pouco. –É porque eu preciso lhe contar... Que eu estou... A... Apaixonado por você...

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Você... Você me ama?

-Eu estou apaixonado por você.

**_Yosete wa kaeshiteku... nami no you ni  
Kono kokoro wa sarawarete_**

_**Kyou mo machi wa aimokawarazu omoi megurase  
Sorezore ni egaiteyuku...**_

**_(Indo e vindo… como as ondas  
Que batem no meu coração_**

**_A rua de hoje ainda inspira muitas lembranças  
Marcadas em cada momento)_**

-E qual a diferença?

-Nenhuma. –Ele respondeu. Ela sorriu e se levantou. –E quanto á você?

-Eu? Eu... Sinto o mesmo. –Ela riu um pouco. –Já estava na hora de acontecer alguma coisa pra se lembrar nessas férias...

-Eu sei. –Ele se levantou. Puxou-a para si cuidadosamente pela cintura, fazendo-a corar pela aproximação. –Agora, disso você vai se lembrar com certeza...

Aproximou-se mais dela e a beijou. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, aproximando-se mais dele, como se fosse possível. As línguas faziam uma dança lenta e apaixonada, fazendo os dois perderem o fôlego e se separarem.

-O que acha que Koenma vai falar sobre isso? –Kurama perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos rosados.

-Ele não vai nos matar, pode ter certeza.

-Como sabe?

-Eu sei. Koenma não faria isso.

Beijaram-se novamente. Se Botan tinha certeza do que dizia, então, Kurama iria confiar.

**_Sayonara ai o kureta ano hito wa  
Tooi sora ni koi kogarete  
Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita_**

**_Utsuriyuku machinami ni tameiki wa koboreta_**

**_(Oh adeus! Àquele que trouxe o amor consigo  
Amando com desespero ao céu distante  
Aparecendo no canto do meu olho_**

**_Na eternamente mutável cena da rua, eu suspiro com relutância.)_**

-------------------

**Notas:**

**(1)** Eu num faço a mínima idéia de como as coisas funcionam no Japão... Sorte que isso é só uma fic, viu? ç.ç

_Notinha: Num sei se a tradução tá certa porque eu peguei ela em um site de Rurouni Kenshin (essa música é um dos encerramentos...) e eu num faço japonês então não tenho a MÍNIMA IDÉIA do que tá escrito realmente. Claro que sei algumas palavras, mas são pouquinhas... -.-'_

Tive uma idéia fofa! Vou fazer continuação, sim! Mas vocês vão ver como vai ser e de que jeito vai ser! n.n hehehehe

Deixem reviews!

Kissus! nn


End file.
